Company of Liberty Naval Regiments
One of the current ongoing combat support regiments specialising in naval warfare for the Company of Liberty's Ground Forces and assisting their allies in combat when required. Today the Company of Liberty's Naval Regiments consists of the faction's entire naval combat units and operating at ports of member states co-operating with the Allied Nations, with a small presence in the Peoples Republic of China to operate the faction's civilian freight operations. Currently the regiment's main supervising combat vessel is the Gallardo Flagship which serves as the faction's offshore primary Command Center which can utilize combat and support powers for the faction, such as calling in construction vehicles and drop-pod reinforcements when a region needs to be cleared of any hostile activity, or need to use offshore support to clear out a column of enemy units. Formation To be added... Naval Command The Allied Nations during a time when requiring a powerful and heavy armoured off-shore Command Center where enemy vehicles on the land cannot reach, only to be guarded against enemy naval vessles and aircraft along with other types of naval vessels, America built for the Allied Nations the ANCS Gallardo. All-thou their naval power is almost strong whilst deployed in combat, they did lose several vessels to combat by enemy aircraft and hostile vessels and ships from other factions that are against the Company of Liberty, one of the vessels lost in combat was the ANCS Tactical. Flagship ANCS Gallardo currently has three Slayer Gun Boats, similar varients used by the GLA during the past war, current Slayer callsigns currently active in Company Service are currently ANCS Aston, Bowser and Sylvester, These special one-off built Gunboats were built by local civilian and naval contractor Kowalski Ship Builders Co. of Poland. Allthou similar to the USS Bender Battleship, the ANCS Gallardo is built for commanding forces offshore and bombarding enemy forces with two turrets with tri-barreled cannons which can suppress enemy forces on the land, all-thou she is expensive to build, she must be given intensive care from countless enemy attacks, ANCS Gallardo was built by Jumpbone Battleship Corporation of America. Her airborne escorts currently consists of 10 Bishop Class AH-64 Apaches for dealing with troublemakers on the ground and water,' 4 Knight Class Mi-24 Hinds '''to help Bishop Apaches to deal with enemy vessles and ground units and 6 '''Guardian Cass AH-28 Foxtrots' for dealing with enemy aircraft. Over time, the naval forces of the Company's armed forces utilised these amphibious landing cushion based vehicles to transport other ground vehicles and infantry across the water, they are not buildable at Weapons Facilities, they are built by the United States Army and sent in by escorts along with a USS classed ship, ANCS Gallardo lost a combat escort from a heavy firefight by the Global Liberation Resistance on the year of 2029. Naval Regiments Oil Tankers, Carriers, Early Warning, Landing Craft Along with frigates, there are several faction operated merchant ships, security, aircraft carriers and also landing craft that the Company of Liberty's Naval Command operate and to ensure the security of shores and bases operated by the faction, or the allies that pledged support to the peacekeeper initiative. Oil Transporters Aircraft Carriers Early Warning Ships Landing Craft Deployable Naval Vessels For safety of countries under threat by war and also from GLRF terrorists & Forth Reich aggression, several regiments of the Company of Liberty have deployed naval forces that can be good for various combat uses against any threats at sea, all-thou not mainly used for primary missions but are known for secondary roles for some safety these vessels can be deployable from the force's Naval Forge. If a combat brigade is deployed at any point during a battle, such as the Shockwave Brigade or maybe the Commando Brigade for combat some of the brigades may have their own lineup of Naval Vessels for use against enemy forces out at seas, some are unique designed. Shockwave Brigade Variants Behind the Scenes * Like the GLRF's terror cells, but won't be available to choose from when a skirmish mission starts off during gameplay, this section replaces the Naval Section from the main profile. * There will be signs of the Company of Liberty's Naval Regiments in missions as commandable units for commanders or targets to destroy/capture, including a possibility to command the regiment from a possible Tech Structure, which specialises in naval fleet production. Category:Divsions of the Company of Liberty Category:Faction Related